


Evidence of Possession

by tatou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/pseuds/tatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s confused as to why the other guardians won’t touch or come near him. All signs point to Bunnymund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Possession

Tooth says it’s the smell.

 

“The…what?”

 

Jack pulls himself up onto the desk, sitting with his legs crossed, staff in hand.

 

Tooth smiles nervously. She’s hovering by the window, surrounded by a small cluster of her tiny fairies. They’re oblivious to Tooth’s current predicament; they zoom around happily, chirping amongst themselves.

 

“It’s the  _smell_ , Jack. I can’t really say anything else. You’ll have to talk to Bunny about it.”

 

She flits around the workshop, firing off orders to the little fairies that zoom around her. Jack waits until she passes by close enough to try and reach out. He’s not sure what exactly he meant to do, but just as his fingers graze at the air where she has just flown by she gasps and ducks away from his touch.

 

He stares at her in open confusion. “…ookaay. Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?”

 

Tooth wrings her hands. He can see the conflict in her eyes-the ‘should I tell him/should I not tell him’ kind.  “Oh, Jack. Just..go talk to Bunny, okay? It’s not a personal thing, I swear.”

 

He nods, unable to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

 

It’s strange. Where they’ve all usually been so open and earnest in their friendly affections for him, lately they’ve all been drawn. There haven’t been any more gentle touches to his shoulders, encouraging pats on the back or hugs. Carefree touches that let him know he’s one of them now, that he’s not alone and that they  _believe_  in him.

 

He’d be straightforward and admit it, but he doesn’t want to seem greedy. He just misses it.

 

“I know.”

 

She sighs, tugging at the plumage on her neck in a small, sad gesture. It obviously pains her to not be able to help Jack.

 

“It’s something the two of you need to talk about, Jack. It’s not for me to explain.”

 

“But why not?” Jack blurts out. “Is it that bad, that you can’t tell me? Is this about-”

 

He feels a sudden tightness in his chest. Is it that she doesn’t approve of his relationship with Bunny? Could that be it? Hurt by the mere thought, his eyes water; he brings up his sleeve to wipe furiously at them, and Tooth lets out a shocked little ‘oh!’ at the sight.

 

She flutters to the ground, kneeling before the table he sits on. He can tell she wants to reach out and comfort him, but keeps her hands firmly in her lap.

 

“Jack, it’s  nothing like that. I think what you and Bunny have is sweet. I’d never have anything against you two, you know that.”

 

He nods silently, looking down at her to feel his heart tremble at the sincerity in her eyes. He was wrong to doubt her.

 

Tooth lets out a small sigh. “You’re marked.” She says simply, and picks herself up again, hands going to her elbows.

 

“Marked?” Jack asks, somewhat nervously. He knows Bunnymund likes leaving bites all over his neck; is that what she means? Did he forget to cover them up again?

 

“It’s a Pooka thing.” She explains, and her smile tells him everything. She’s relieved to be telling him, but she’s uncomfortable doing so. He holds out a hand, stopping Tooth in her tracks.

 

“It’s okay, Tooth. I’ll go ask him.”

 

The smile she gives him is grateful and sad.

 

-

 

He searches everywhere for Bunnymund, and comes up utterly empty handed. He knows the others have told him that when the Pooka doesn’t want to be found you have absolutely no chance of finding him. He hadn’t thought they’d been serious.

 

Checking the Warren, the rest of North’s workshop and Tooth’s palace is futile. He searches city streets where spring is nearest and finds nothing.

 

It’s exhausting, and by the end of the day he still hasn’t found Bunnymund. He eventually gives up and heads for the Warren to wait him out, sighing in disappointment as he goes. He’d sleep out in the grass but he goes for the Pooka’s burrow instead, sighing when he feels the soft moss and grass caress the soles of his feet.

 

He wakes when he feels a soft breath on the back of his neck. Stirring, he turns to nuzzle into the white fur of Bunnymund’s chest, seeking out that familiar heat.

 

“Where have you been?” he asks blearily, fighting his heavy lids to keep awake.

 

“It means you’re mine.” Bunnymund says bluntly.

 

Jack frowns; it takes him a minute to remember what Bunnymund’s talking about. The Pooka presses his nose to the skin just below Jack’sjaw in the meantime, leaving hungry kisses there. The answering moan makes him shudder.

 

Jack arches up, gasping. His mind is still a muddled, sleepy mess.  Wrapping his arms around Bunnymund, he feels a spark ignite in his belly as Bunnymund breathes soft and hot on his shoulder. “Yours?”

 

He moans, relishing the loudness of his own voice in the burrow’s sleepy quiet. It’s new, this, and he can’t get enough of it. Bunnymund’s hands on his hips are clenched tight, holding Jack’s body flush against his own, so close he can feel the Pooka’s erection right against him. This is new; the most they’ve done up until this point is some heavy petting. Every other time, Bunnymund has rejected Jack’s requests for more with quiet promises of another time. Now, the way Bunny’s pawing at him is addicting, and god, he wants more.

 

“Exactly.”

 

He moans around the fingers that suddenly slip into his mouth. Bunnymund’s free hand slides along the curve of his spine, sneaking under the hem of his hoodie to caress at the chilly skin hidden beneath.

 

“The smell.” He says suddenly, his face clouded in a blissful daze. “Was that it?”

 

He hears Bunnymund laugh shortly. “Crikey, Jack, I’m surprised it took you that long to catch on.” He nips at Jack’s skin, leaving a pink mark there. “I scented you, mate. Everyone else can smell it. Means you’re mine and nobody else can touch ya, not until I’ve-“

 

He cuts off with a groan, claws digging just so into the skin of Jack’s hips as the younger guardian grinds back against him.

 

“I think I can guess what you were gonna say there.” Jack says breathily, reaching behind himself to clutch at the fur on the back of Bunnymund’s neck. “Is that why you didn’t want to do this all those other times? You were  _saving_  this?”

 

“Bloody of course, mate.” Bunnymund drags his hands down Jack’s back. “Wanted to mark you, first.”

 

It’s strange and wonderfully overwhelming to suddenly have this close contact and to feel that so far unknown cock pressing eagerly against him. He doesn’t understand Bunnymund’s attraction to him, doesn’t understand the way Bunnymund bites into his shoulder and kisses the wound, sweetly, possessively, after. But then again, he  _does_ , doesn’t he? It must be just the same as Jack is attracted to the Pooka. It’s just the same as he wants to cling to that hot fur and never let go, wants to always have Bunnymund’s gaze and ire and affection and love, all for his own.

 

“Go on then.” Jack says, eyes fluttering closed in delight at the scrape of teeth against his shoulder. “Make me yours, Bunny.”

 

He doesn’t need telling twice.

 

Bunnymund straddles Jack, immediately tugging at his belt and trousers. He pulls them off the younger guardian’s body with ease, hands immediately going to smooth along his pale thighs. He squeezes the flesh in his palms, growling quietly when Jack bucks up into his hold, his erection ruddy and stiff with interest.

 

“Well, aren’t you a beaut.” Bunnymund raises Jack’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders. His eyes rake unabashedly over Jack’s figure. “I could eat you up.”

 

“Go ahead.” Jack teases, throwing his head back against the earthen ground when Bunnymund leans in to nuzzles his cock.

 

“Little tease.” Bunny replies, giving Jack a quick kiss before moving back down to the space between his thighs. He darts out a quick tongue, letting the wet muscle circle around Jack’s entrance. The younger guardian mewls out a plea, his hips trembling.

 

Bunny strokes all along Jack’s skin, letting the furry pads of his fingers rub into sensitive nipples, dragging his tongue along the inside of Jack’s thighs. The frost-spirit lets out a shaky sigh, hands weakly stroking through Bunnymund’s fur.

 

“Bunny..” he moans. “More.”

 

“Easy, mate.” Bunnymund placates Jack’s pleas with a messy kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand.

 

Pulling a thin tube of lube from his bandolier, he uncaps it quickly and pours some of the cold stuff into his hand. He slicks himself with a shaky hand, and when the time comes for him to prepare Jack, he traces a finger around the ring of muscle carefully. His eyes flash up to Jack’s face, watching as that pink little mouth falls open in a moan.

 

It takes him a few moments: it is their first time, after all, and as much as he wants to rail the skinny guardian already he’d rather it not be painful for them both.

 

He can’t hold back when Jack’s making such delicious noises. Bunny digs his fingers into Jack, careful not to let his claws pierce the skin. His own scent is strong and sharp on Jack, almost overpowering the young guardian’s own scent. It pulls another growl from the Pooka’s throat. The desire to claim Jack builds in him, fast and powerful. He adds in a second finger, mouth nearly watering when Jack writhes a little, trying to get more of Bunny’s finger inside him.

 

“Do it.” Jack whispers, clinging to him. “Just fuck me, Bunny, c’mon.”

 

So he does.

 

He slides in, his grunt one of utter restraint and pleasure. Jack’s tight, almost unbearably so. They hiss in unison, and he can feel Jack’s legs tightening around him, his toes curling. He moves until he’s buried to the hilt, completely inside Jack.

 

“ _Christ_.” He whispers. Jack lets out a happy little mewl when he pulls out, dragging his fingers through the fur of Bunnymund’s back.

 

It thrills Jack to feel Bunnymund’s hands all over him, to have that cock inside him and know just how much they’re affecting each other. His cock lies trapped between their bodies, and he goes to give it a few quick pumps, but Bunnymund grabs his hand.

 

“Nah, mate.” He says, shooting Jack a cocky grin. “You’re comin’ off  _just_  my cock.”

 

Jack half laughs in response, too distracted by the way his mind has gone pleasantly numb from the pleasure of having exactly what he wants. “God, yes.”

 

He’d try pacing himself, but the wild scent of his own fur on Jack’s skin, the smell of Jack’s sweat and pheromones and the feel of his cool skin under his palms are all factoring into the loss of his restraint. He’s overpowered by the urge to make Jack his, to fuck him so thoroughly he’ll be left in a limp daze.

 

So he lets go, and his hips grind and pound into Jack, and he buries his teeth into any part of Jack he can reach. In return the new guardian arches and gasps, kisses feverishly at Bunny’s nose and mouth.

 

“Crikey, you’re bloody tight.” He hisses, mouth falling open slightly to suck in progressively shorter breaths.

 

Jack can’t reply; he’s completely mindless, all rational thought brushed under the heavy barrage of pleasure on his body. Bunnymund is all he knows of, all he can hear and smell and taste and feel. He clings to the Pooka, moaning; every brush of

 

“Gonna fuck your tight little ass all night.” Bunnymund murmurs, stroking his hips long and deep into Jack. “You’re  _mine_ , Frost.”

 

That’s all it takes; his voice, low and rough and utter velvet in Jack’s ears, makes him arch with a loud cry clenched between his teeth. He comes hard, and it spills between them both, matting up Bunny’s fur and smearing across his abdomen.

 

It’s a delicious sight, and it pushes Bunnymund over the edge. He comes inside Jack, biting down on the frost-spirit’s neck as he goes.

 

He still wants more, but they both need a moment to rest. He collapses beside Jack, pulling him into his chest. The numerous bites and faint marks he’s left on Jack stand out sorely on his pale skin, each one clamoring for Bunnymund’s gaze. The sight of the new guardian, naked and curled into his chest is almost enough to get him going again.

 

“So, does this mean I’m all yours now?” Jack asks. He sounds tired, but his tone is light, teasing.

 

Bunnymund laughs, buries his nose Jack’s neck again. His scent is still noticeable on his skin, but not as strong as before. Now that he’s validated his ‘mark,’ the others can touch him. It’s a strange ritual, but it’s not like he’s about to complain. “Mate, you’ve _been_  mine. You ought to have known that, at least.”

 

Jack smirks into his fur. “Maybe. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

 

Bunnymund rolls his eyes. Typical Frost. “Wanker.”

 


End file.
